1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for fabricating mold cores, and particularly, to a method for fabricating a mold core having an aspherical surface.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A typical method for making a mold core includes the following steps: forming a photo resist on a substrate; exposing the photo resist under a light and developing the photo resist; etching the substrate to form a pattern and removing the photo resist; electroforming a body on the substrate; and removing the substrate from the electroformed body to obtain the mold core.
However, the method is complex and time-consuming. Thus, the efficiency of the process is accordingly lowered.
Therefore, a new method for fabricating a mold core is desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.